Conventionally, hard drive caddies can facilitate coupling of a hard drive to a hard drive coupling. For example, a hard drive caddy can be adapted to house a hard drive in a horizontal orientation to allow the hard drive to slide into a coupling that connects the hard drive to a motherboard. The hard drive caddy can further comprise a lever or a handle used for removal or insertion of the hard drive. However, in a system requiring multiple hard drives, such as a server, horizontally orienting the hard drives takes up a lot of space in a server, requiring each hard drive to have its own shelf and to be stacked on top of each other, which leads to issues of heat dissipation as well.
Vertically-oriented hard drives are configured to sit on top of the coupling that connects the hard drive to the motherboard. For example, a vertically-oriented hard drive can have a female coupling on the bottom of the hard drive that connects to a male coupling attached to the motherboard. When the vertically-oriented hard drive is placed on top of the male coupling a connection between the hard drive and motherboard is established. However, when set on top of the hard drive to motherboard coupling, vertically oriented hard drives place a lot of stress on the coupling making the coupling prone to failures.